Repression
by White Meteor
Summary: COMPLETED KxK. Kyou always took Kagura for granted but what if one day she forgot all about him? Sequel to 'Heartache' Epilogue is up: Will Akito succeed in ruining Kyou and Kagura's relationship?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: The characters do don't belong to me but rather Takaya Natsuki.

****

A/N: My continuations of Heartache. *S* This won't be a one-shot which U can tell by the Prologue, right? *S*

****

Prologue

__

March 14th (White Day):

(Kyou)

I thought about what to get Tohru but in the end I didn't get her anything. It just wasn't me.

"Kawaii~" Tohru said, "arigatou."

"Now when you see it, you can think about me," Momiji said grinning.

Tohru hugged the huge stuffed animal rabbit, "I love it."

"Kyou-kun~"

I froze, 'Kagura?!'

But I was too slow and never made it to my room when she caught up with me, and began squeezing the life out of me, "C…can't breath."

"Sumimasen! Are you ok, Kyou-kun? Do you need AR?"

I panted, "Why are you here?"

"To get my gift from you. Today is White Day you know," she said.

"I know, but I didn't get you a gift."

"Why not?!" she asked sobbing and then there was that glint in her eyes, "is it because you don't like me!?!"

Before I knew it she was pounding me to the ground.

.

__

(Kagura)

"Sumimasen, Kyou-kun. Are you ok?" I asked, 'around him I'm always so violent. It's like a habit. I promised myself to not hurt him but I end up hitting him again. It wasn't like I expected anything from him, since he never gets me anything. No. That's not true, when we were very, very small he given me a flower for White Day before.'

Kyou grunted.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He sighed, "No."

"I know what you can give me. You can give me a kiss. I'll be very happy."

"N-"

The ground began to shake, 'What the?! Earthquake!'

Natural instinct made me throw myself at Kyou.

.

__

(Kyou)

It was very weird to have her protecting me, very uncomfortable. Small piece of debris were falling from the ceiling.

Then the ground stopped shaking. I quickly got up, "You ok?"

"Yes."

'What about the others? Tohru!' I thought starting to run down the stairs.

"Stop! Aftershock!" Kagura shouted.

But I ignored her and like she said the aftershock came.

"Careful!" she cried and pushed me from behind.

I hit the wall hard and was pissed, "What did you-"

I shut up immediately when I realized what had happened, glass case surrounding the light bulb and bits of the ceiling had fallen on her and she was bleeding.

.

__

(Two Days Later, in the Hospital)

(Kagura)

I groaned, 'My head really hurts…'

"Kagura, you're awake!"

"Kaasan…what happened?"

"Don't you remember? The earthquake, you got hit in the head by the falling light case? Kyou?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember…but who's Kyou?"

"Don't scare me like that. Do you know who you are? Who I am?!"

"Of course I know who I am. Sohma Kagura, the boar in the zodiac. And you're my okaasan," I said, "why are you asking me such odd questions?"

"Then why are you asking me who Kyou is?"

"Because I don't know him," I said confused, 'I'm the one that hit my head. Not her, so why is she asking me these odd questions?'

__

~TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

Chapter 1

__

(Kyou)

"I'm fine. You guys don't have to all come."

"Of course we do. We're worried about you," Momiji said.

"I came because these hospital gowns are just an eyesore, and I can't bear the thought of you wearing it. So I brought you this!" Ayame declared and pulled out a long white frilly thing that looked more like a wedding dress than anything else.

Kagura laughed, "Thanks…"

She looked at me.

"You want us to leave and give you and Kyou private time?"

"Kyou?" she said looking at me, "you mean him? Why would I want private time with him?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

'Has she really forgotten me?'

.

__

(Kagura)

I wish I knew what I said wrong, they were scaring me.

Finally Hatori spoke, "You really don't know him?"

I looked at the guy with orange hair, "Nope. Why? Should I?"

"But you loved him," Tohru blurted out.

'What? Impossible, if I really loved him I wouldn't have forgotten him. Plus my memory is fully intact,' I laughed, "very funny guys. Don't tell me I was unconscious for weeks and it's already April Fools. But even if it is you guys shouldn't play tricks on a sick girl."

Silence.

"Do you guys have to be so serious? It's scary," I said, 'kaasan mentioned him too…'

.

__

(Kyou)

'_Sometimes I wish I never met him. Because I know I'll be happier.'_

She really looked terrified and uncertain. Since no one wanted to speak I guess I'll have to, "We do know each other, but it's not important. You forgetting me is probably the best thing that can happen to either of us."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because it's the truth," I stated and walked out of the door.

I let out a sigh of relief, since last month I heard Kagura's heart-to-heart with Haru, I felt really bad and guilty.

"Kyou-kun are you, ok?"

I turned, "Tohru?"

"Don't feel bad. I'm sure she'll regain her memory soon."

"I'm fine," I said, 'it's better this way. She's happier and I don't have to worry about her.'

.

**__**

2 days later:

(Kagura)

I looked at the pictures, 'What the!'

"Mom! Mom!" I screamed running down the stairs.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This picture! Look at it!"

"Yeah, it was taken at the Shichi Go San Matsuri. So?"

"But look at that boy. I didn't go with him, and it's not just in this picture, in the other pictures in my room he's in it too! How can I not remember!?"

My mother stared at me oddly and finally said, "I don't know."

I couldn't believe what I was staring at, 'I thought they were playing a prolong trick on me or something. How is it possible that I remember everything so clearly, yet…I remember the festival so vividly and he wasn't there. I'm sure of it. I even remember taking this picture. A person can't be completely erased from your memory without there being gaps…unless…'

.

__

(Haru)

"Kagura, why are you here?"

"To see Hatori," she stated.

"What for?" I asked.

She seemed very serious, "To ask him why he erased my memory of Kyou."

'She thinks Hatori did it?' I wondered, "you don't have to ask him why because he didn't do it."

She looked confused, "That's not possible. He's the only one with the power-"

"It's the truth."

"Well…I guess you wouldn't lie to me…can you tell me about Kyou then?"

'Tell her about Kyou? But if she wants to forget him that badly…I shouldn't. It's not good for her and Kyou doesn't want it either.'

.

__

(Kagura)

"It's better if you don't know."

'Why does everyone say that to me? Why won't anyone tell me? Not even my own mother, what happened? I must find out. Who will tell me? Momiji? Tohru? Ayame!! He'll tell me everything, I just to have lure it out of him.'

"Yoshi!"

"You ok?" Haru asked.

I smiled and unclenched my fist, "Yep. Got to go. Bye!"

__

~TBC

****

A/N: Next chapter will be longer. *S*


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This took me forever. Lets hope I didn't forget too much and went too OOC.

**Chapter 2**  
  
_(Kagura)_  
  
I went to Ayame's shop for the first time.  
  
"Welcome! I'm Mine, how may I help you?" a girl asked cheerfully.  
  
I smiled, "Hi, I'm Kagura and I came to see Ayame."

"Did I hear somone say my name?" Ayame asked floating out, "eh? Kagura-chan, what brings you here to my humble shop?"  
  
"What are you doing?!" I cried, as he came out wearing nothing but a towel, "what were you doing in there?!"

"I was bored and decided to wash my hair," he said like it was the most normal thing in the world, "why?"  
  
"Liar! Your hair is dry!" I pointed out.  
  
"I washed it, oh..." he looked at the clock, "six hours ago, so of course it'll be dry by now, silly."  
  
I took a deep breath, "Ayame, I think you should go put on some clothes."  
  
"But I got a towel on already," he said pouting, "don't you think this towel got an awesome design? Would you like to see it?"  
  
"NO!!!!" I shrieked, "don't take it off! I don't want to see it and go put on some clothes!!!"  
  
.

He finally put on some clothes and came out. Mine was taking my measurements, and it was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Ayame, I came to ask you about-"  
  
"Please don't move," Mine said, "oooooh, her measurements perfect for that new school outfit, that shiny silver dress and that skater-"  
  
"Ano...I came to-"  
  
"Quick go put it on and model it for us," Ayame said ushering me to the back.  
  
"B...But-"  
  
.  
  
_(Ayame)_  
  
I played with the phone cord, "Hai-hai. Don't tell Kagura about her and Kyou. But did Tori-san really tell you to tell me that?"  
  
"Well, of course," Haru said, "you don't think I'd lie to you, do you?"  
  
The way he said it, told me he was in B-Haru mode, "Of course not, I trust you. I wish Tori-san would've called me himself."  
  
"Yeah but then his patients won't be able to get through to him."  
  
"Are you try-"  
  
"We're ready," Mine called.  
  
"Got to go," I said.  
  
.  
  
_(Kagura)_  
  
Going to see Ayame was the worst decision I ever made, I became Mine and his, life size dress-up doll. Worst of all I never even got a chance to ask him my question, I was so desperate to get out of there, I escaped the first chance I got.

I give up. Although I was curious about that Kyou guy, my gut was telling me to just leave it. I sighed, 'Forget it.'  
  
"I'm back!" I called as I walked into the house.  
  
"Right in time for dinner," my mom said, "by the way, Momiji called and told you to phone him back."

"Hai," I said and picked up the phone and ran to my room to change.  
  
After one ring it was picked up, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Hey, it's me, Kagura. You phoned?"  
  
"Yeah. This summer we were planning on going to the beach resort. You want to come?" he asked, "everyone will be there, well almost everyone."  
  
I smiled, "Sounds great. Count me in."  
  
"Wash your hands and come eat dinner."  
  
"Hai mom. I'll be right down!" I called, "I got to go Momiji."

"Okay, I got to wait for a few more calls anyways. Bye."  
  
"Bye," I said and hung up, 'hm, I wonder if my swimsuit still fits me? I haven't worn it for ages. Maybe I should buy a new one...'  
  
I puled out the green swimsuit.  
  
"Kagura-chan, what's taking you so long?" my mom asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just changing. I'll be right down," I said.  
  
'Maybe a two piece...' I thought and imaged it, 'nah. Time's not confirmed so I got time to figure it out. But first dinner.'  
  
_TBC_

**A/N:** Might've over did Ayame there. I promise next chapter will be a better and longer chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3

﻿ 

**Chapter 3**

_(Kyou)_

"Hatori, you tired?" Shigure asked, "I can take over. I do have a license you know."

"If you're driving, I'm walking," Hiro said.

"Fine, you can walk 800kms. Let me drive Hatori," Shigure said.

"Don't do it," I said.

"Ano…can you stop the van? I sort of…got to go," Momiji said.

"Go? Go where?" Tohru asked.

Haru began shushing.

"Please don't do that," Momiji said.

"Do what? This?" Haru asked and began shushing again.

"Hai-niisan! Tell Haru to stop," Momiji said.

'So bothersome,' I thought, 'I told them it was a bad idea to have all 12 of us sitting together.'

"Are we there yet?" Ayame asked for the nth time.

"Ha-niisan!" Momiji cried.

"Tori-san! Why are you ignoring me?" Ayame whined.

Yuki sighed, "You may want to take out his earplugs."

* * *

_(Kagura)_

When we arrived at the mansion it was evening already. Guess I shouldn't be that surprise, considering how we had to make pit stops every five minutes. Pit stops that lasted at least 20 minutes each.

"Need help with dinner?" Momiji asked sticking his head in.

Tohru smiled, "We're fine."

I drained the water, "With Tohru-chan as our head chef and us as the sous-chefs how could we not be?"

"But Kisa's crying," Momiji noted.

Hiro rushed in, "You made Kisa cry?"

"…"

"It's not Tohru-san's fault…" Kisa said, "onions."

"You shouldn't be holding a knife. What if you cut yourself?" Hiro asked and said, "let me help you."

I smiled, 'How cute. I got to find myself a boyfriend.'

"I want to help too," Momiji said raising his hands, "what can I do?"

"I don't think the kitchen's big enough for the five of us…" I said.

"It's alright," Tohru said, "if you want to help you can stir the soup and make sure it doesn't stick to the bottom."

'She really can't refuse people.'

* * *

_(Kyou)_

Ritsu just took the drumstick and took a bite out of it, when Momiji pouted, "I wanted that last drumstick."

"Gomen nasai! Sumimasen! I didn't know! You can have it, I just took one bite you can eat from the other side! Sumimasen!" he cried and began bowing which was really just banging his head on the table and making everything spill.

Ayame smiled and added cheerfully, "Ri-chan, you're spitting all over the food."

"Ahhh! SUMIMASEN! GOMEN NASAI! I didn't mean to!"

Shigure grinned, "Now would be a good time to take out any meat that needs tenderizing and putting it under Ritsu's head. After all raw meat's good for bruises, ne?"

Hatori glared at him.

Momiji who was beside Ritsu grabbed him, "It's ok."

I sighed and tried a vegetable and spat it out.

"Is something wrong?" Kagura asked.

"It's sandy."

"Kagura washed and cooked that," Hiro pointed out.

"…"

It was suddenly very silent and everyone was waiting for her to explode but instead Kagura pulled the dish towards her and smiled, "Gomen. I guess I didn't wash it clean enough. You guys better not eat this."

"…"

Haru grabbed the vegetable and ate it, "It's not so bad."

"At least it's edible, unlike Yuki's cooking," Shigure said.

"Yuki-kun's cooking is fine. You guys just don't know how to appreciate it, ne Yuki-kun?" Ayame said.

"Easy for you to say. You never eaten it before," Shigure said.

The arguments commenced. I looked at Kagura, 'I'm not use to this Kagura at all. But I guess I'm lucky she's not violent.'

* * *

**Next afternoon:**

_(Tohru)_

Hiro and Kisa were building a sand castle and debating how big to make the mote. Ayame and Shigure were trying to get Hatori to go into the sun, and to put on Ayame's newly designed swim trunks. Momiji and Ritsu were out shelling hunting, and trying to dig up clams for tonight's dinner.

"Tohru-chan, lets play some beach volleyball," Kagura suggested.

"Ok, but I don't think we brought out the ball."

"I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you," I said.

We got back to the house to see Haru and Kyou fighting. Usually Kagura would grab Kyou fling him away, and scold him for the danger of getting into the fight. Then Kyou would scream back and Kagura would eventually calm down and apologize.

Today was a bit different as Kagura gasped, "What should we do!"

"It happens all the time," Yuki said, "don't worry about it."

"It does? Why?" Kagura asked, "but they both seem very furious. Stop them…please…"

'Kagura-san…'

"I understand," Yuki said and went over.

He stood between them and with a punch sent both of them flying across the ground.

* * *

_(Kyou)_

I got up, "Teme!"

"You got a scratch on your cheek," Kagura said and pulled a bandage out of her teddy bear backpack and put it on my cheek.

"…"

She went to Haru, "You ok?"

"Fine. Yuki, what did you do that for? You should know not to-"

"The cut looks deep. We got to disinfect it," Kagura said and pulled him away, "Tohru-chan, I'll be out as soon as I can. Get everything set, kay?"

'Disinfect?'

"I'll help you set up," Yuki said.

"Arigatou. Kyou-kun, you want to come too?" Tohru asked.

I looked at Yuki, "No."

"Well…ok…" Tohru said.

* * *

**Evening**

_(Kagura)_

Kisa smiled, "And the final dish. Fish."

She slipped but Kyou caught her and the dish.

"Told you to dry you hair before walking around," Hatori said.

"Yeah, you left dangerous pools of water everywhere," Hiro said.

"Don't make others look after you," Yuki added.

"Demo, Tori-san you know that blow drying is bad for hair. It makes it all bristle and yellow, I can't do that. And Yuki-kun-"

I tuned him out, 'Impossble…Kisa didn't change even though he hugged her. Could Rin or Kureno have died in the earthquake and no one told me? But even so their replacement can't be as old as Kyou… What's going on!'

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the jumpy POV, it's just hard for me to keep in one POV throughout the entire chapter. Gomen, but I'll try to make one person's POV longer.

**Chapter 4**

_(Kagura)_

"Stop staring! It's rude," Kyou said annoyed.

"…" I couldn't help it, "does no one else find it odd?"

"Find what odd?" Ayame asked, "Kyonkichi's always been odd looking and-"

"No! I don't think he's odd looking. He just hugged Kisa…and she didn't change!" I pointed out exasperated.

"Well, he is the cat," Hiro said.

"Cat? What cat?"

"Cat of the zodiac," Ritsu said.

"There is no cat. The 12 animals are: rat, cow, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and boar," I said, "in that order. Where does a cat come from?"

They were all staring at me like I was crazy and I felt like I was going crazy. I wanted to scream for someone to say something.

"We should eat first. The food's getting cold," Kyou said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"He's right. I'm sorry for my outburst…" I said, "we should eat…"

.

**After Dinner:**

_(Tohru)_

"I'll help you wash the dishes," Kagura said.

I looked at her, "Ok, how about I wash, you dry?"

She nodded, but appeared really troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's really a cat in the zodiac?" Kagura asked.

I found it really hard to believe that she just forgot everything. But I was told to not say too much, especially about how she felt towards Kyou to her.

I nodded, "It's not really included in the zodiac…but there's a story about it."

"Can you tell me?" she asked.

I smiled and handed her a dish, "Of course."

.

**Later that Night:**

_(Hatori)_

"Hatori-niisan…" someone whispered and gently nudged me.

"Leave me alone, Ayame..."

"It's not Ayame. It's me, Kagura."

I blinked, "Kagura?"

"Can I talk to you?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Sure."

She pointed towards the door and mouthed, 'Let's go outside.'

I nodded and followed her down the stairs and out onto the porch. I sat beside her on the bench and waited for her to begin.

"I talked to Tohru about Kyou. She told me the story about the cat and how I was friends with Kyou, though she seemed sort of hesitant too. But she told me more stuff than most people. What I don't understand is how can I forget all about him and it appears only him? The weirdest thing is…I didn't even think there was something off. I wouldn't even know there were those forgotten memories had I not seen the pictures or have you guys tell me," she said, "it's so weird…"

"So it is."

"Why would that happen?" she asked.

I believed it could be repressed memories, she forgot because she doesn't want to remember. It was the most logical explanation but to forget everything Kyou related and not feel there was something wrong or missing, it was extremely weird, "I don't know Kagura. I'm a family physician not a psychologist or a doctor that specializes in the brain. But it probably had something to do with the hit on the head you took. Maybe its localized memory lost."

I seriously doubted that, memories were not localized but what could I say? You don't remember him because you don't want to?

"Will I ever regain my memories?"

"I don't know…but maybe you should start over and get to know him again," I suggested.

"If Hatori-niisan says that, my chances of remembering are not good, ne?" she asked, "Kyou doesn't seem to like me. Do you think he's mad at me because I forgot him? Do you think he's hurt?"

"I don't think he's mad, he's just the type of person that seems rude and tough, when you first get to know him," I said.

She smiled, "But he's really a softy inside, ne? I'll try to get to know him tomorrow…again."

"Ok. Best of luck."

"Gomen, Hatori-niisan for waking you up and everything. We should get back inside and sleep ne?" she said.

"I want to stay out here a bit longer," I said, "why don't you get inside first?"

"Oh, okay," she said and added, "night."

"Night," I said and looked up at the night sky, 'Kagura seems happier, more cheerful now than she did before. Maybe like Kana it's better she forgets. That way she's able to have a new beginning and maybe find someone else…'

.

_(Kagura)_

I woke up and yawned, I grabbed the alarm, '11:36?!'

I brushed my teeth and rushed downstairs to find everyone gone. Well not everyone because I spotted Kyou walk out of the kitchen with a bottle of milk.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

He jumped and looked at me, finally saying, "Konnichiwa."

I laughed, "Right, its afternoon right now. So where's everyone?"

"Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure went to get more food. The others are outside playing hide and seek or something of the sort."

"Why aren't you outside?" I asked.

"So I can feed the mosquitoes?"

"…"

"Breakfast is on the table," he said.

"Sumimasen."

He looked at me, "Huh?"

"For forgetting you," I said, "I know it's always harder for the one forgotten, than the one doing the forgetting. I know looking at Hatori-niisan, and Momoji. So I'm really sorry."

After a moment he said, "You think too highly of yourself. I don't care."

I didn't believe him, I think it was his way of making me feel better. I smiled and held out my hand, "I think Hatori-niisan's right. Let begin all over. Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sohma Kagura. Lets be friends."

He stared at me, then my outstretched hand and finally took it with a sigh, "Baka. Sohma Kyou."

I smiled and shook his hands, "Nice to meet you Kyou."

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Let the Kyou torment begin L Yes, I think I'm gonna start tormenting Kyou slowly. Mainly b/c I'm evil, and I love Kagura. L

Before I forget, I'm gonna be **changing the title from Suppression to Repression**. I just realized that, Repression is the correct psychological term sigh I'm such a baka

**Chapter 5**

**Three Weeks Later:**

_(Kagura)_

I knocked on the door and heard arguing inside about whose turn it was to open the door. Finally Kyou opened the door.

"Hi-hi."

"Why are you here?" he asked not so politely.

I smiled, "Nice to see you too. I'm here to see Tohru."

He stood aside to let me in and said, "She's not home right now."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked, "Yun-kun, Shi-san."

"Don't know," Kyou said and sat on the couch.

"Later this evening. I think she's doing something with her friends," Yuki said.

"Why do you want to talk to Tohru? Can we help?" Shigure asked.

"Nope," I said, "it's a girl thing."

Shigure perked up immediately, "Ooooh! A girl thing? I can help you. Tell me what it is."

"No."

"Why not?" he asked and eyed me, "are you blushing?"

I did feel warm and turned away, "Am not."

He tried to get in front of me, "Is too. I got more life experience than Tohru and if I must say, I do understand girls quite well. And being a guy, I naturally understand guys too, so if you got a problem you can tell Shigure-niisan."

"But you're untrustworthy. I'll wait for her in her room," I said and ran upstairs but could resist adding, "and Shi-san, you're really more of an ojiisan than an oniisan."

.

_(Tohru)_

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai," Yuki said, "Kagura's waiting for you upstairs."

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Doubt it," Shigure said.

"Ok, I'll cook supper right after I talk to Kagura," I said and quickly ran upstairs.

I opened the door to see Kagura sitting at the desk looking zoned out, "Kagura-san?"

She looked up, "Tohru-chan, you're back!"

"Is something wrong?" I asked closing the door.

Kagura shook her head, "No. I need to talk to someone and it's not a good idea to talk to Rin about this considering her current condition, Kisa's too young, and my friends are way too nosy and huge blabber mouths."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"In a moment," she said and went to open the door.

Shigure fell in with a cup in his left hand and phone in his right, "Hi…"

Kagura took the phone, "Bye Ayame."

She looked at Shigure expectantly. Shigure smiled, "I'll leave you two alone so you can have some peace. Bye."

Kagura sighed and closed the door, then took a deep breath, "I got a date."

"With who?!"

"A guy at school…" she said and smiled, "but it's my first date so…"

"So?"

"I need some advice…or at least someone to talk with. Like what if he tries to hug me or something?" Kagura said.

'Advice…advice? But I've never been on a date either…'

.

**Tomorrow:**

_(Kyou)_

I looked at the grocery list, 'Shigure's so lazy. It's his turn to buy the groceries, but he dumps it on me.'

I watched as a girl from across the street ducked behind a car. I followed her gaze to see what she was spying on, 'Kagura?'

Kagura was walking with a boy with brown hair and blond highlights. He was dressed quite preppy with this blue shirt and white pants. I crossed the street and tapped the girl. She yelped but quickly covered her mouth and hissed, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that. Why are you following my cousin?"

"Your cousin, Ken?"

"No. Kagura."

She turned her attention back to Kagura and them, "Cause I'm her friend. I got to make sure she does well on this date."

"Date?!"

She covered my mouth, "Hush. We can't be discovered, do you understand? What's your name?"

'Date?!' I slapped away her hand, "Sohma Kyou."

"I'm Ikina Eriko," she said and pulled me to the alley.

"Who's the guy?" I asked.

"Hirose Kentaro," she said, "he's been chasing her since high school."

"A violent person like her got an admirer?"

"What are you talking about? She never even raises her voice and she's very popular at school. In high school with the girls, well we were at an all girl school, so I guess she could only be popular with the girls. And now she's got quite a few admires," Eriko said, "oooooh, they went into the restaurant. Let's go across the street into the café."

'Right…she's only violent to me…'

Eriko dragged me across the street, "We'll keep watch here and hope they don't go out back."

"How did they meet?" I asked.

"It was some odd story," she said pulling me inside the café, "something along the lines of him going truffle hunting for a scavenger hunt. He found some and was attacked by wild boars, but Kagura came and saved him. Something unbelievable like that, the main point was she saved him."

'She probably caused the boar gathering.'

"You and Kagura close? She doesn't talk about her family much," Eriko said.

'Close?' I thought, "not really…"

"Guess you wouldn't know about the guy she has a crush on then, huh?" she asked.

"Guy she has a crush on…"

"Yeah, this do'aho. She had a crush on him for the longest time, and refused lots of guys for him. I'm glad Ken's persistence paid off," Eriko said, "go get me a latte."

"Go get it yourself."

"I got to keep watch and I told you all that stuff about Kagura-chan," she said, "now go."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog."

She waved me off, "Whatever. Just go."

**Later that evening:**

I opened the door exhausted, who knew following someone for an afternoon would be so exhausting.

"About time you got back," Shigure said, "took you long enough."

I ignored him.

He looked around, "Where's the groceries?"

'Crap! I forgot about that…'

"Hello…Kyou…" Shigure said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Do your chores yourself," I said.

"Then you shouldn't agree to doing it baka neko. What are we going to eat now?" Yuki asked.

I glared at him, "Who are you calling a baka neko?"

"You."

I attacked. He blocked.

_TBC_

**A/N:** I'll be updating before July 18th so w/i a week. S I actually got the next couple of chapters planned and all. Just got to type and proofread it.

****

_JupiterLover__:_ Yep, they're going to start all over again…sort of.

_Lil-Sun-Rie__:_ I'm glad U like the one-shot. Well, Kagura and Kyou belong together don't they? S

_sska__:_ I'm pretty sure the order's correct and hare's after tiger. NEways, I'm glad U like it and I hope this update is soon enough for you.

_Promise Keeper:_ I'll attempt to tell the next chapter in 3rd person form in the next chapter, since I've seem to confused a lot of ppl. Wish me luck S

_: _I can't make faces... sigh Yes, Kyou has treated Kagura quite horribly hasn't he? I'll make him regret his evil actions L


	7. Chapter 6

﻿ 

**A/N:** Since I'm writing in third person. A line means a time gap/change of scene.

**Chapter 6**

**Monday Morning:**

Kyou was done his morning jog and almost reached the house when he spotted Kagura walking down the path in front of him. He jogged by her.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kyou," Kagura called cheerfully jogging next to him.

"Why are you here so early?" he asked.

"Because I got class at 10 o'clock today but I wanted to talk to you," she said.

"About what?" he asked stopping on the porch.

Kagura smiled and sat down on the porch, "Come sit with me."

Kyou frowned and but sat next to her.

"You know Eriko-chan?"

'Eriko? The girl that was following her and Kentaro. Does that mean she knows I was following her too?' Kyou wonder, "yeah…"

"You must've left a good impression. She told me, she found you cute," Kagura said with amusement, "you don't have a girlfriend, right?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Eriko-chan wants me, to help her, ask you out."

"Nani!" he exclaimed getting up.

Kagura was surprised by his huge reaction and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're helping Eriko ask me out?" he repeated after taking a deep breath.

"Yes…what's wrong with that?"

He went inside closing the door in her face.

'…' Kagura frowned, 'what did I do? Did his reaction have to be so big? What am I suppose to tell Eriko?'

"Kyou-kun what's wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly coming out of the kitchen in her apron.

Kyou blinked, he couldn't really understand why he was so angry, "Nothing…I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed really upset," Tohru said, "if there's something wrong you can tell me."

He nodded, "I'm fine. I'll help you with breakfast."

"I got everything prepared," she said with a smile, "and don't you want to take a shower first?"

He probably should do that, since he was hot and sweaty, "Okay, then."

* * *

Kagura glanced at Eriko who sat beside her. How as she going to tell Eriko what Kyou said? The bell sounded.

"Guess that's it for today. Remember to read pages 119-135 for next class," their sensei said.

People were hurrying out of class, but Kagura took her time since she had a spare.

"Kagura-chan."

"Huh?"

"So, what did he say?"

"Um…he didn't really answer," Kagura said, 'that's not really a lie. He didn't say no.'

"What do you mean?" Eriko asked, "are you trying to soften the blow?"

"No…not really."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so," Kagura said.

"A crush on someone?" Eriko asked.

"Maybe…" Kagura said thoughtfully.

"You got to help me find out."

"Do you like him that much?" Kagura asked, "you've only seen him once."

"Well…I find him cute, even if he's younger than me. Plus it's hard to get to know guys in these big lecture classes. If he's got no girlfriend or crush, I wouldn't mind pursuing him to go on a couple of dates. But if he does, that'll be too troublesome."

'To only pursue him so long as it's easy, but the moment it gets difficult you quit. To give up…'

"Kagura…"

She snapped out of it and smiled, "Hai, I'll help you find out if he has a crush on anyone or a girlfriend."

"Arigatou," Eriko said.

"Don't worry about it," Kagura picked up her backpack, 'I want to find out more about him anyways.'

* * *

**Friday Night:**

Kagura could hear loud music blaring from inside the house, 'Guess they won't be able to hear my knocking.'

She went inside and found the living room empty. So she followed the music to Shigure's room. The music had an extremely fast beat and was so loud that the floor shook. Kagura knocked and announced, "I'm coming in…"

She found Shigure sitting at his desk scribbling vigorously. Kagura snuck up behind him, ready to give him a scare but read the name Yuuko on the paper, 'He's actually writing and doing work. And here I was thinking Mit-chan did most of his work for him. Guess I should let him finish what he's doing.'

* * *

The disc stopped. Shigure let out a sigh, 'Finally completed the next book in the series.'

"Oi!"

Shigure jumped, "Kagura?"

She smiled, "Yep. So where did everyone else go?"

He picked up the papers and put them into the envelope, "Yuki and Kyou went to pick up Tohru from work. They should be back soon, though."

"Its this late?" Kagura said looking at her watch, "I got to go home. Forget it, it's not that important. I just wanted to ask Kyou something."

"What?"

"Secret," Kagura said putting her index finger to her lips.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be signing autographs at the mall. Want to come and help out?" Shigure asked, "Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou will be there to keep the masses under control. You know how crazy fans can get."

'Right, he has an autograph signing to promote his new book,' Kagura thought and nodded, "I'll be there. Time and place?"

_TBC_

**A/N:** Due to the long reply I have at the bottom which makes me feel my chapter's way too short. And the fact that my brain's actually functioning on overdrive, I got the next chapter ready, just click next and enjoy S

**Lil-Sun-Rie: **Machi as in the girl on the student council, right? I don't think there's actually NE true/confirmed evidence that Yuki goes w/ her, more fan based, I believe.

**Foxgrl991:** Is this soon enough for U? S

**Kou Haruko:** Yeah, I like Kagura more than Tohru too (not that I hate Tohru, I just don't like her much b/c just kinda your typical main female character), and I think that Kagura's really a shy, polite person. And I'll make Kyou feel like crap for what he's put Kagura through, don't worry.

**Violettegal345:** evil grins I tend to like to torment the characters I love, it's odd. Kyou will realize what he's missing now that Kagura isn't there for/with him.

**Ariyana:** Yeah, I'm not good w/ descriptions/grammar which is Y I love convos. And I'm glad U though I was very in character at Heartache. I could only read chapter 1 of your fic, not b/c it was terrible or NEthing, it's just that in chapter 2 and the following chapters there's a lot of Kagome, and I detest her. And I've refuse to read fic w/ her as a (semi) main character. Gomen.

**JupiterLover:** L I'm afraid due to Kyou's slowness in realizing his feelings, he is not quite at the sabotage stage yet. And Eriko probably wouldn't let him.


	8. Chapter 7

﻿ 

**Chapter 7**

"Where's Shigure-sensei?" Mit-chan wailed, "the autograph signing starts in ten minutes…"

Yuki, Tohru, Kyou, and Kagura exchanged looks and shrugged.

Mit-chan's phone rang, "Moshi-moshi?...Shigure-sensei!...Nani! You decided to eat brunch before coming here, but forgot your wallet, so the owner won't let you leave but did give you the right to one phone call!...Where are you?...I'll be right there!"

She looked at Yuki and them, "I'll leave you guys in charge. Keep them calm for as long as you can."

"…"

Mit-chan ran off.

"So…what should we do?" Kagura asked.

"I'm going home," Kyou said.

"But Kyou-kun, we promised to help Shigure-san out," Tohru said, "we can't just leave…"

Kyou paused.

"Don't worry. I'm here!" Shigure said walking out with a smile on his face.

"You're so cruel to Mit-chan," Yuki said.

"Maa, maa It's time to work, so I'll be assigning your jobs. Two people can keep control on the line, making sure no one butts and stuff like that. The other two can be in charge of the book stand. I'm sure lots of people will be wanting to buy my books," Shigure said.

* * *

Kyou couldn't believe the line was that long, 'That guy actually has fans?'

"Ano…" Kagura said to a girl, "can you help me get my books signed?"

The girl looked at her, "I guess…"

"Arigatou!" Kagura said and pulled out four books from her black leather backpack, "tell him to sign it 'to Kagura' please."

'Where's her to regular teddy bear backpack?' Kyou wondered.

The girl nodded.

"You're a fan?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kagura said admitted sheepishly, "his works are actually very good. Especially the _Acid Raindrops_ saga in the _Soul's Tears_ series."

"What?"

"He has a big series call _Soul's Tears_, and within that series he spurs sub-series, the connection is it all takes place at the same city and they all know each other. My favourite sub-series is the _Acid Raindrop_ saga because it's really touching. Want to know what it's about?" she asked.

'No, not really,' he thought but since he had nothing better to do right now, "whatever."

"Well, it's about these four main characters. Two of those characters are Rumusa Akago and Samo Yuuko, they were friends since childhood, but as they grew older, Yuuko began to distance herself from Akago who fell in love with her. Yuuko has a rival call Maki Youso, they love to bicker and fight over everything. Well, the real story begins after the arrival of Dan Ohuruto. He's a really kind, sweet, helpful guy. So naturally Youso and Yuuko falls in love with him."

"Sounds familiar…" Kyou muttered.

"Yeah, there's a lot of stories out there like it. Like _Koppa__ Mijin no Koi_**1**, but Shigure-niisan's novels are so sad…I really can't explain it. If you want I can lend it to you."

"I don't want to read that crap."

"What are you calling crap!" a group of girls in lined demanded angrily.

Kagura stood between him and the girls, "He didn't mean anything by it…"

* * *

It was Kyou and Kagura's turn to go on their lunch break. Kagura looked at Kyou walking in front of her. The scene actually seemed very familiar to her.

"I'll go buy us lunch," he said.

"Demo…"

"Go get us seats."

Kagura shrugged and went to an unoccupied table, 'I didn't tell him what I wanted. I guess he should know.'

Kagura pulled out _Acid Raindrop_ volume four, 'I wonder if Akago will get together with Yuuko in the nest book…or at the very least get closer…'

* * *

Kyou handed Kagura the hamburger and sat down to eat his filet-o-fish.

"Hamburger?" she said making a face.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't like meat and most poultry. Pork seems cannibalistic and I'm really fearful about beef. I'm scared that Haru might have lost his sense of direction and walk into a slaughter house in his animal form and…" she shivered but paused and asked, "dumb, huh?"

"Yeah," Kyou said, 'how come she never told me that before? She usually just eats the hamburgers I get her.'

"I'll go buy something else. Let's take the burger back to Mit-chan, she must be hungry. And dealing with Shigure drains you energy pretty quickly, ne?" Kagura asked and jogged off.

Kyou looked at her backpack on the chair. He picked it up and the burgers, 'What does she plan to buy without her wallet?'

He found her inside a bakery, looking at the displays, "Kiwi cheesecake looks delicious but I love chocolate and that triple chocolate mousse looks so tempting…"

The old man standing behind the counter looked amused.

"Which would you recommend, Teinosuke-kun?"

The old man smiled, "I personally like this mixed honeydew-cantaloupe cake."

Kagura smiled, "Ok, I'll try that…I forgot my wallet…I'll be right back.

"Chotto matte, Kagura-chan."

"Eh?"

"It's on the house," the old man said.

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"You come and help me out sometimes and won't accept my money. Plus I'm happiest when I see people enjoy my creations, and you always seem to enjoy them."

Kagura smiled, "Well, I come to help out because you give me free food afterwards. And your cakes are so delicious, that I can't help but enjoy them, eating them makes me feel happier."

"I wish others shared your passion. So many girls are concerned about calories and their weight now…" the man said with a sigh and handed her the box.

"Arigatou," she said taking the box, "don't worry. You just need to need a little promotions, I'll help you. Once people taste it they'd be hooked, like me."

"Kagura-chan, you're really cute."

"So desu? Are you just saying that?"

"Of course not, and you seem very genki today too."

'Cute and genki? I guess that's true. I never thought of her along those lines…always found her violent. But that's because I never really saw her like so…'

"Can I help you?" the old man asked, taking notice of Kyou.

"…"

"Kyou? You brought me, my backpack."

"Yeah," he said and thrust it out to her.

"Ah, your boyfriend?"

Kyou was about to correct him, but Kagura beat him to it. She laughed and said, "No, he's my cousin. Actually, I think I'm going to buy a couple more cake. I want…one of that…that, that…and that. Kyou chose a piece."

"You're going to eat all that yourself?" Teinosuke asked surprised.

"No. One for each my friends and that way I can have a chance to taste a bit of everything, without being afraid of wasting it," Kagura said with a smile, "Kyou which one would you like? Pick the coconut-lychee one, I want to try it."

"I don't like sweet stuff," he said.

"Really?" she asked, "what do you like to eat then?"

* * *

Shigure watched Kagura and Kyou come back from their lunch break, 'Kyou seems a bit different…recently he hasn't been paying as much attention to Tohru…'

He held the book out to the girl, "Here you go Aoi-chan."

"Sohma-san, will Akago and Yuuko ever get together?" she asked.

Shigure smiled, "It appears there might be a breakthrough in volume six which I'm working on. Volume five which comes out in two weeks might be the beginning of it."

"Might be?" she asked.

"I sort of let the inspiration come to me," he said with a grin and added, "can I have your phone number Aoi-chan?"

Mit-chan cried, "Next!"

_TBC_

**A/N:**

**1. **_Koppa__ Mijin no Koi_ is a manga written by Rika Yonezawa that has a total of 12 volumes. It's a funny, silly romance manga, about this love square. Most ppl never even heard of it, but I had to include it in there b/c it's my all time favourite manga.

It's obvious where Shigure gets the ideas for his books, and if you look at the character's names you'll realize something. And Shigure's books will be of importance, I didn't just throw all that stuff in there, and since I actually got some planning I'll be updating in a week (July 23rd). Depending on my mental productivity and how lazy I am, I might have one/two chapters up.

Tell me what U think. Should I speed up the romance or cont. to let it slowly seep through?


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** 1st things 1st, before I forget, does NE1 know the name of Kagura's mom? Is it even mentioned?

**Chapter 8**

****

"Don't you and Ken have a date?" Eriko asked.

Kagura shook her head, "He's nice…wonderful even, but the chemistry just isn't there."

"So desu? Guess you can't force things like that. So have you found out anything about your cousin?" Eriko asked.

"I've been hanging around his house for a week, just for you. I think he probably has a crush on Tohru-chan."

Eriko sighed, "So desu…"

Kagura nodded, "Around her, he seems more docile and considerate. Gomen."

Eriko shrugged, "Don't be. It's not your fault and I just find him cute. Not like I _love _him or anything."

"Right…"

"And I got my eyes on this new cute guy in Econ 101."

Kagura smiled weakly, "New guy, huh?

.

Kyou frowned, 'An essay of four to six pages on any ancient healing herbs? So troublesome. What should I choose? Juniper? Poppy? Lettuce?'

He went to the computer and fround a novel on the mouse. He picked it up, 'Soul's Tears: Acid Raindrops vol. 2?'

Kyou skimmed through it.

"Hey, that's my book," a girl said snatching it out of his hands.

"…" Kyou snort and typed _Acid Raindrops' Review_ in the search engine, 'what's the big deal about this book anyways?'

A bunch of websites came up. He clicked the first one which actually was an online bookstore, he strolled down to the review section and made a face, 'You got to be kidding me. Everything's: _It's so touching and moving. I felt such a strong connection to the characters. It's been a long time since I felt so engrossed in a novel. Sohma-sama is the best!_ Makes me want to barf, where's the bad stuff? Probably the bookstore erased all the bad reviews so more people would order it.'

Something bumped into his leg. He looked down to see a boar with a yellow dress hooked on its hind legs, a black leather backpack on its back, and wore this really frightened look.

"Kagura?" he hissed.

"Kyou!" she cried quietly with moist eyes.

He grabbed her and carried her between the shelves, "What happened?"

"An accident. What am I going to do? What if I change back now? What-"

"Quiet," he said and holding her like a football rushed into the handicap stall in the men's washroom. He put Kagura down, then put down the toilet seat and the lid, and sat down closing his eyes, "Anyone here?"

Kagura scanned the ground and saw no feet, "Nope."

"We'll stay here till you change back, then we'll sneak out. You should be more careful next time. So troublesome."

Kagura looked at him, it seemed like Kyou's annoyed, but she guess it was justified. She was just grateful for his help, "I didn't expect the little boy to bump into me."

"So he saw you change?" Kyou asked.

"I think I rolled under the shelf before he realized what happened and he was only three, so even if he realized what happened, I don't think he could comprehend what happened."

"You'd still be in trouble if Akito found out."

"…" she frowned, "you won't tell will you?"

"No."

"Arigatou," she said letting out a sigh, "are you mediating?"

"No."

"But you got your eyes closed."

"You want me to catch you changing back naked?" he asked irritated.

"No," she said quickly and smiled, 'what a gentleman. I didn't even think about that. Why didn't I? I was so worried about that outside but in here…'

"So why are you at the library?" Kagura asked.

"Bio report," Kyou said.

"Gomen for bothering you. I should change back soon, ne?"

"Don't worry about it."

.

**Four Hours Later:**

Kagura still hasn't change back. Kyou never realized a jyuunishi, who was in perfect health, could stay in their animal form for this long. He actually learned more about her in these four hours than he has in the past decade.

"So, do you have a crush on Tohru?" she asked.

He hesitated, "Yes."

"You and her would make a cute couple but you got some competition, ne?" she asked.

"I guess…"

"Ganbat-" she began.

POOF!

"Oh, I changed back. I got to get dress," she said and he heard ruffling sound, then soon after she announced, "done!"

He opened his eyes and felt a searing pain from the bright lights. He rubbed his eyes which were watering.

"Are you ok, Kyou?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just give me a moment," he said.

After getting adjusted to the lights, he stuck his head out the stall and said, "All clear. Let's go."

They rushed out of the stall, just as a guy was coming in. Kyou shoved the guy against the wall and covered the guy's eyes. He tossed his head, indicating for Kagura to leave. She didn't seem to be able to run out quick enough. Kyou let out a sigh and let go of the guy.

The guy looked frightened, "Do you want to rob me? I got no money except for some change and-"

"Quiet! I don't want to rob you," Kyou said, "it was a mistake…bye."

He got out to be greeted by Kagura, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kyou! I owe you one. I'll help you with your report."

"If you-"

Her cell phone rang, "Moshi-moshi? Kaasan? Where am I? I'm at the library…hai…I'll be home soon…'kay…sayonara."

After she hung up she said sincerely, "Gomen Kyou…I can't help you today."

"Whatever," he said.

"How can I repay you?" she asked.

Kagura looked eager to please, so he said the first thing that came to mind, "You can lend me _Acid Raindrops_."

She smiled, "Consider it done. I'll bring it to you tomorrow morning. You'll be going on your morning jog, right?"

"Yeah."

"See you then," she called and ran off thinking to herself, 'Kyou's a really nice person and more patient than I anticipated. I was really lucky to run into him.'

_TBC_

**A/N: **Alright, minna-san, I won't be speeding NEthing up, nor will I be proceeding at a snail like pace for Kyou and Kagura's relationship. And for those of U who commenting on liking to C Kyou tormented; the next chapter is for U, he's going to get the worst guilt trip of his life. I'll be updating on July 30th.


	10. Chapter 9

﻿ 

**A/N: **Since I got no reply in regards to Kagura mom's name, I'm going to make one up for her b/c I'm too lazy to type Kagura's mom all the time, her first name will be…Natsuko.

And I got a request to remind ppl who the characters in Shigure's books R in relations to the actual Furuba characters. And I thought I should to reduce confusions so…

Rumusa Akago Souma Kagura

Samo Yuuko Souma Kyou

Maki Youso Souma Yuki

Dan Ohuruto Honda Touru

L Yes, they're anagrams (which is Y most of these names aren't even real Japanese names)

**Chapter 9**

Kyou frowned as he put down the novel; it was blatantly obvious that the story was based on him, Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura. But why did Shigure have to portray him as such a…bastard? Shigure did seem to have a pretty good insight, at the very least into his character.

Kyou wondered if all the stuff Shigure written were true, 'Did Kagura really phoned everyday while I was training, to see if I was back; constantly worrying that I might be injured in the middle of nowhere? Did she really take marital arts just so she could be with me and better relate with me, even though she hated violence? Does she carry that teddy bear backpack everywhere because I gave it to her, when we were kids?'

Kyou believe Shigure's novel had some merit, since he did give her that backpack which Kyou totally forgot about. And he did remember commenting to Kagura how she looked nice in green; of course in Shigure's novel, some details were changed, like Yuuko commenting Akago in the color blue, instead.

'Guess I should return these books to her tomorrow.'

* * *

Kyou knocked on the door, Kagura's kaasan, Natsuko was the one to open the door, "Kyou-kun?"

"Ohayou, Auntie. I came to return something to Kagura."

"Oh, come in," she said and cried, "Kagura!"

"Nani!"

"Kyou's here!"

"Oh, Kyou come up!" Kagura called back.

He went up the stairs and found Kagura in her room on a ladder. Her room was as uniquely as she mentioned, with the ceiling painted blue with white clouds and her walls were painted to give the feeling that one shrank and is now surrounded by grass, higher than one's head.

"Kyou can you help me hold the ladder?"

He went over and held it, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get that spider," she said.

"Don't you have a broom? Just use that to kill it."

"I don't want to kill it, just to capture it, so I can toss it outside," she said with a smile, "after all spiders are helpful in catching mosquitoes and bugs, ne?"

"I suppose."

"Oh, you're still holding onto the books?" she said, "you can put them-"

As she waved her hands towards a bookshelf, she lost her footing and slipped. With his cat like reflexes, Kyou caught her. Kyou looked at her and felt really odd, he felt…very comfortable, and warm. Kagura was blushing slightly and at that moment he saw her differently…he found her beautiful…

"Arigatou…" she said softly.

He blinked and let go of her waist, "Be more careful next time."

"Uh…hai."

"I'll help you get the spider," he stated, putting down the bag and grabbing the cup for her hands.

Kagura nodded, "Arigatou…again."

"Don't mention it," he said climbing the ladder, and placed the cup over the spider.

Kagura held out a coaster to him, he slid it between the cup and the ceiling, trapping the spider inside the cup, "Here."

"Well, done," Kagura said and went to the open window where she place the cup against the outside wall and waited for the spider to climb out.

'I never knew she was such a kind-hearted person.'

She closed the window and turned to him, "Done reading so fast? Good wasn't it?"

"I guess…"

"Who are you rooting for?" she asked.

"No real preference…" he said, "you?"

"Akago and Yuuko," she said without hesitation.

'Go figures,' he thought, "then you must hate Dan."

Kagura shook her head, "I like Dan, it's not his fault that Yuuko likes him, and he is really likeable, ne?"

"Yuuko doesn't deserve Akago's love…" he said.

"I disagree," Kagura said, "I don't think love can be judge as deserving or not. Akago can't help but love her. Love isn't something that can be controlled or rationalized."

Kyou looked at her, she seemed worked up, "If you were Akago would you persist?"

"I don't know if I can persist like him. Liking someone that doesn't like you is tough. Knowing they like another is tougher, but the worst thing of all…is knowing they don't need you…that to them you're nothing more than an annoyance…"

Kyou noticed her eyes were rimmed with tears. He searched around her room and pulled a tissue from the Kleenex box on the dresser, "Don't cry."

She brushed her cheek with the tissue, "I didn't even realize I was crying. I cry way too easily. But you really shouldn't hate Yuuko, he has his own pain."

"He?" Kyou said.

"Did I say he? I meant she…" Kagura said.

'Is Kagura starting to remember?' I wondered and decided, "I…I got to go! Bye!"

"Bye, Kyou!" she called after him

* * *

"Sayonara, Auntie," Kyou said.

"Sayonara," Natsuko said and went up to check on her daughter, she got up there to find her daughter blowing her nose, "Kagura."

"Kaasan, nani?"

"Were you crying?" Natsuko asked.

Kagura nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, just a little though."

Natsuko frowned, 'I got to have a talk with Kyou.'

* * *

**Later that Night:**

Yuki climbed onto the rooftop.

"What are you doing here?" Kyou demanded.

"Kagura's mom is here to see you."

'She's here? Why?' Kyou wondered and grunted in acknowledgement, before climbing back into the window.

He found her in the living room talking to Shigure, "Um…you wanted to talk to me Auntie Natsuko?"

Natsuko looked up, "Yeah. You want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

They were walking in a very uncomfortable silence, and Kyou felt extremely nervous.

"Kyou-kun, I hope you can leave Kagura alone," she said softly.

Kyou was surprised by the request.

Natsuko turned to him and continued, "I know you don't mean to hurt Kagura, but that's what you do. I'm her mother but I feel completely helpless. I can't share in her pain. I can't help her with her curse, it something she has to deal with herself. I can't even bring her happiness; all I can do is stand by and watch my daughter suffer.

"For the past decade, I never seem her truly happy, with a genuine smile on her face. All I see are those sorrowful smiles or those smiles she puts up to comfort me. But as useless as I am, I'm not blind, I can tell she's not happy, and that there's nothing behind those smiles.

"But the past month I've seen her more lively and happier than she's ever been. When she smiles, I can actually feel the joy behind it. She's less shy, more talkative, and more willing to share her feelings with people, including me. That was when I realized the cause of her pain and sorrow was never the jyuunishi curse, it was you."

That hit him like a ton of bricks, he felt like he's just been slapped in the face.

"I beg you, Kyou, please let Kagura be. Don't cause her anymore pain. Kagura always told me you're a nice person, so please prove her correct. I believe, like me, you don'twant to see her cry, right?"

"Right…"

"Then promise me, you'll leave her alone. You'll stay away from her."

Kyou nodded and vowed quietly, "I promise."

_TBC_

**A/N: **Bwahahahaha! Now Kyou will be wallowing in his own guilt. L Alright probably not, I'm not that mean. I'll be updating on Aug. 6.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Promise Keeper, U got Ariyana to thank for that. If I ever decide to speak about Shgiure's novel character in my story again, I'll have who they represent on top. S Butt munch, LOL there's a word.

And Rin=Isuzu. Isuzu is her real name and most ppl call her that, Rin is her nickname and I think only Haru, Shigure, and Hiro call her that

**Chapter 10**

Kyou was debating on whether to go to Hiro's birthday party or not. On one hand, it was Hiro's birthday, and though he didn't really like the guy, it would be rude. But on the other hand Kagura would be there…

"Kyou-kun, it's time to go," Tohru said.

"I don't think I will."

"Why not? Are you sick?" Tohru asked worried.

"No…"

"Then why won't you go?" Tohru asked, "Hiro-san will be very sad and disappointed if you don't go. Are you busy with something?"

"What could he possibly be busy about?" Shigure said.

Tohru grabbed his arm and said with a smile, "Come on. Let go together."

He gave in and nodded.

"Alright!" she said.

He was beginning to feel nervous.

.

Hiro began opening the presents. The first present he unwrapped was a model plane.

"It's Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, and my gift to you," Tohru said.

He let out s snort.

"Way to show your gratitude," Kyou said.

"Way to show your generosity," Hiro retorted.

"Nani?!" Kyou said.

"I think we should move right along," Shigure said.

Hiro went onto the next box and pulled out a slingshot.

Momiji smiled, "It suits your personality, ne?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hiro asked sounding annoyed.

"Sure sound cheerful on your birthday," Kyou muttered.

"I think it's a wonderful gift," Shigure said, "so long as you don't use it on us."

Hiro decided to ignore him, and proceeded to the next box, pulling out a candle.

"I made that at school," Kisa said shyly coming up from behind Hiro.

"And this is my gift to you. Tada!" Ayame said waving his hands at Kisa, who was wearing a beautiful, elaborate, flowy, long-sleeved, pink dress that stopped at her knees. It was decorated with lots of gorgeous, silky light blue ribbons.

"Kisa-chan looks like a princess," Tohru murmured softly.

"I'd like to point out that the idea to dress up Kisa was my ingenious idea," Shigure added.

"Yes, Gure-kun, thanks for the idea. But that's not all," Ayame said, "I got you a matching prince outfit."

Ayame then pulled out a frilly, puffy, light blue and white outfit.

"I'm not wearing that!" Hiro exclaimed.

"It looks nice," Momiji said.

"You wear it then!"

"Now, now don't be shy. It's your birthday, not Momiji's," Ayame said and dragged Hiro away.

"No!! Where's Hatori-niisan"

"At work," Shigure called after him.

Kagura smiled as the conversation began to pick up. She went to talk to Kyou who appeared left out but upon spotting her, he turned to Tohru and began talking. Kagura shrugged and spotted Haru go up to Isuzu, who suddenly grabbed Shigure and began talking, 'Eh?'

.

Kyou was bored. Yuki and Tohru were chatting away, as were Momiji and Kisa. Hiro was trying to sneak away but Ayame and Shigure were preventing him from doing that, and snapping pictures left and right.

"Your cake," Kagura said holding out a slice of orange cake before him, "Kyou doesn't like sweets, ne? I was in charge of the cake, so I took the liberty of getting you a carrot cake, it's only slightly sweet."

Kyou looked at her, 'She pays attention to what I say and purposely brought me something?'

"Nani? Is there something on my face?" Kagura asked.

He quickly turned away, "I'm not hungry."

He found himself looking right at Isuzu, who said those exact same words as well.

"But you didn't eat anything," Haru and Kagura said in unison.

"…"

"You're annoying," Isuzu and Kyou said in complete unison and got up, then walked away together.

"Kyou sound just like Isuzu…" Kagura said, "odd…"

"Not that odd. Maybe like Rin, he likes you but can't…or is afraid to say it," Shigure said appearing out of nowhere.

"Rin likes Kagura?" Haru asked.

"Rin likes you," Shigure said.

Kagura felt very warm as she thought back to the incident at her house, 'Could he really like me?'

"Kagura, you're really red," Shigure said, "do you like him?"

"Ah!! You got my creation dirty!" Ayame cried in dismay.

"It was an accident," Momiji said hiding behind Tohru.

"Accident?" Hiro smirked, "I doubt it, and Ayame, you know how hard chocolate is to get out."

"That's right, Momiji come out here now," Ayame said chasing him around Tohru.

"I'll help you Aya," Shigure called.

Hiro was taking that chance to leave.

Poof! Ayame changed and was wrapped around Tohru's waist.

"Hentai!!" Yuki exclaimed grabbing Ayame, the snake, and throwing him out the window.

Kagura felt relief and welcomed the chaos, since she didn't know how to answer Shigure's question. When she was with Kyou, she felt…content. Contentment wasn't a feeling she gets…no matter how happy she is, there's always the feeling of something missing…like she could be happier, 'Is he what's missing?'

.

As Kyou and Isuzu escaped the chaos, she said, "You should be nicer to Kagura."

"Oh, you're once to talk," Kyou snapped back.

Isuzu glared at him, "Only Kagura can stand you."

"Only Haru can put up with you!"

Isuzu walked away.

'I want to treat her better too, you know.'

_TBC_

**A/N: **I got another chapter up


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kagura spotted Kyou go into the store and followed him, "Hey, Kyou."

He looked at her with an odd look that she couldn't interpret.

"What are you buying?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"But you got a basket with stuff in it."

Kyou dropped it, "I got to go."

He ran off. Kagura looked at his retreating back. She could take the hint, she felt quite hurt. Kyou's been ignoring her all week: she went to catch him after his morning jog and he ignored her and actually began sprinting. When she went to Shigure's house, he'd go outside, to his room, or went to take extremely long baths. She didn't understand what she did wrong.

.

Kyou felt extremely bad about lying to Kagura and avoiding her; which he didn't understand, since he always avoided her, but never had he felt bad about it. But he made a promise to Kagura's mother…and he was determined to keep it.

.

"Try _Sweets for the Soul_," an all too familiar voice said.

Kyou frowned, 'Her again? Why do I keep running into her everywhere? At the park, the grocery store, now on the streets. What is she doing? She's handing out flyers?'

"Unique flavours like mango bread, grapefruit pie, tomato cake."

'Sounds weird and disgusting,' Kyou thought, prepared to run the other way before she spots him.

"Does the unique flavour include you?" a guy asked with dyed green hair asked.

"No," Kagura said walking away from them.

But the guy grabbed her, "Leaving so soon? My friends and I got more questions."

"What…what do you want?" Kagura asked.

"What do you think cutie?"

'Hit him, you can take them on,' Kyou found himself thinking, 'and what are all those people doing? What kind of people stand around and watch a group of guys pick on a girl?'

Kagura knew she couldn't accidentally transform here, if she did the whole Sohma secret will be exposed. She frowned, "Can we not do this here?"

"Oh, you want to go somewhere more private, huh?"

Actually she didn't, but what choice did she have? She remembered everything Kazuma taught her, now she just hope she could execute it. She never had a need to do so before, so she felt really nervous. She swallowed and was about to nod when someone said, "Four guys picking on a girl, how pathetic."

She immediately felt relieve and perked up, 'Kyou!! You always appear when I need you.'

"Who are you?" one of the guys asked.

Kagura fling away the guy's hand and ran behind Kyou, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Why didn't you hit them?" Kyou asked.

"…"

"You want to play hero? Well, you got to pay the price," the guy holding her said and attacked.

Kyou was much quicker than the guy, partly in due to his training with Yuki. Kyou was able to block the punch, while sending a kick into another guy's stomach.

'He's fighting for me…' Kagura thought, 'he's so cool!'

Kyou was blocking all the attacks and landing all his kicks and punches. Kagura felt her admiration for him go up with each successful strike. But then she spotted the guy laying on the ground crawl up with something shiny in his hands, 'A knife?!'

Instinct took over and she rushed at the guy, "Don't touch Kyou-kun!!"

She sent the guy flying into space with her punch. Kyou looked at her with this odd look. The other guys were frozen in terror. She grabbed Kyou and said, "Come on, let go!"

-

Kyou looked at Kagura's hands around his, as she led him away. The feeling was familiar to the one he had when they were kids. It was weird but he felt like he did back then, happy, warm… He shook his head, 'Why do we have to run? We could take them on.'

"I think we ran far enough," Kagura said as she stopped and panted slightly, then began laughing, "actually that was quite exciting, ne?"

Kyou looked at her, she looked radiantly at the present moment, "Eh, why are you looking at me like so?"

"…"

"I didn't mean to punch the guy so hard," Kagura said, "I don't know what happened…he wanted to hurt you so-"

"Baka, that's not why I'm staring," he interrupted as she began looking guilt-ridden.

"Oh…then why are you staring?"

Kyou felt hot, "Never mind, that. What were you doing?"

She held out a flyer, "Helping Teinosuke-san with his promotion. Arigatou, for helping me. Kyou-kun."

'Kyou-kun? She's calling me Kyou-kun again?' he thought, "eh…don't mention it."

"I'll treat you to lunch." Kagura said.

"It's almost four."

"But I haven't ate lunch yet," Kagura said.

.

Kagura looked at Kyou, "Arigatou, for taking me home."

"Forget it."

"It lessen my kaasan's worrying, knowing I'm not walking alone."

He nodded but looked very gloomy. When they got to her house, her mom was waiting on the porch, "Kaasan."

Her mother looked at Kyou oddly, even angrily. Then turned to Kagura and hugged her, "I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

Kagura smiled, "Well, of course."

"I think I'll accompany Kyou to the bus stop. Why don't you go inside first?"

Kagura could sense something was wrong. The way her mother glared at Kyou, who looked guilty and was avoiding eye contact. She speed dialled her home phone, on her cell phone, put it on speakers, and hugged her mom, "Ok, guess I better go get the phone."

Kagura slipped her cell phone into the pocket on her mom's jacket and went inside, 'Gomen, kaasan but I want to know what's going on.'

She picked up the phone.

.

Kagura was so angry, how could her mother treat her friends like so?!

Her mother came in the door, "Kagura, are you waiting for me?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh? What?"

"Telling my friends to stay away from me. Why were you so mean to Kyou?!" Kagura demanded.

"What do you mean?" Natsuko asked.

Kagura pulled out her cell phone, "I heard everything!"

"You were eavesdropping on me? That's rude."

"If that's rude, what do you call what you said to Kyou? I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 19, I'll be an adult in two years!" Kagura screamed, "so you can't be telling me what to do, who I can be friends with and who I can't anymore!"

"For him, you're yelling at me?" her mother asked softly.

The sorrowfulness in her mother's voice made Kagura feel guilty. Natsuko continued, "I just didn't want to see him make you cry anymore…"

"You mean that incident a few days ago? It's not his fault, kaasan."

"That's not the only time…" Natsuko said softly, "but you just don't remember."

"You're right, I don't remember. But I know what, in order for someone to make you to cry, he or she must mean something to you. And had the eyes no tears, the soul would have no rainbows. When I don't see him and know he's avoiding me, I feel sad," Kagura said, "I like him."

She did like Kyou, she liked him a lot or she wouldn't have yelled at her mother like so.

"You only think that. If you gave Yuki a chance and got to know him, you'd like him just as much. You only feel that way because you've been hanging out with him so much, that when he ignores you, you feel hurt and alone."

"That's not true, kaasan," Kagura said, "my feelings for Kyou is different. I think…it could be…maybe…love…"

Her kaasan was very silent.

"Or maybe not _love_…I don't know…I only know I like him a lot."

Natsuko let out a sigh, "I can't stop you from seeing who you like. But Kagura, I want you to promise me that you'll make sure your feelings for Kyou is real. Give yourself a week, get to know Yuki and confirm your feelings."

Kagura nodded, 'I believe my feelings to be real, but if doing this will comfort you, kaasan, then I'll do it.'

_TBC_

**A/N: **Next chapter will be a realization chapter for Kyou. Muwahahaha.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Let the battle of Tohru vs. Kagura (and which of the two loves Kyou begin)!! Round 1. Fight! L There will be no violence, only comparisons.

**Chapter 12**

Kyou looked out his window and saw Yuki walking off with Kagura. Kyou felt defeated, the one thing he was sure would never happen was occurring right before his eyes. The one thing he was sure he could obtain that Yuki could, was no longer his. He went downstairs to find Shigure reading the newspaper in the living room, "Oi, Kyou-kun."

"Why was Kagura here?"

"To ask Yuki out. They're going to see a movie."

"Did she...did she mention me?" Kyou asked.

Shigure smiled and replied cheerfully, "Nope, only Yuki. Why?"

"I'm going out," Kyou stated.

"Ok."

Kyou frowned, 'Why do I have this feeling? Even when I see Tohru and Yuki together I don't get this feeling. Usually I'm disappointed and sadden, but I never feel like so...so depressed. Could I have fallen for her without realizing it?'

--

"So how's Kyou?"

Yuki was amused, "Everyday you ask me that question. Don't you ever get bored of it?"

"Gomen," Kagura said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I don't think he changed much from yesterday."

Kagura smiled, "Let's go watch the movie. Want me to buy us some popcorn?"

"The guy should be the one treating, ne?"

Kagura smiled, "Arigatou Yun-kun."

--

Kyou spent the entire afternoon wondering what Yuki and Kagura were doing and he reflecting on his relationship with Kagura. He never put much, if any thought on his relationship with Kagura. But now that he has, he realized how reliant he's been on her mentally. Because she's always been there for him, he never paid any attention to the fact, but now...

Everyone needed someone, and that included him. Everyone wanted to feel special, to feel needed and loved; Kagura was able to provide him with those feelings. Even if he brushed off Kagura's declaration of love, he still liked hearing it. Of course he would never admit to such a thing, but he secretly liked hearing it. He always consciously thought it was Tohru he needed, that it was her care, compassion, gentleness, and love that sustained him but...it wasn't. Yes, Tohru was wonderful, but she couldn't provide him with all the love he needed. Tohru's love was that of friendship, she treated everyone like so, even Akito. She wanted to help everyone; he was never special to her, just another jyuunishi in pain, just another person she could aid.

But Kagura's love was...unconditional. He scold at her, ran from her, never paid any attention to her feelings or needs but Kagura kept coming back. If he treated Tohru in the same manner, what would Tohru have done? Would Tohru persist and come back for more abuse? He didn't know but he knew what Tohru's response would be; it would be to apologize, like she always did and look at him with those tear-stained eyes that made him feel, ever so guilty. Yes, it was those sorrowful eyes and quivering lips that he was so afraid of, which was why around Tohru, he was very conscious of his actions and words. But Kagura never gave him that guilt-ridden feeling, only bruises...

Kyou had to smile at the thought of her holding him tightly, practically choking him to death as a greeting.

"Guess Shigure-sensei's wrong."

Kyou looked up, "Haru? What did Shigure say?"

"He said, you're probably in the woods punching trees to vent anger," Haru said.

"Shigure knows nothing," Kyou muttered, "why are you here?"

"I was on my way to find Momiji."

Kyou smirked, "But you got lost."

Haru didn't reply.

"Come on, lets fight," Kyou said.

"Why?" Haru asked confused.

Kyou attacked, Haru quickly blocked the incoming fist.

--

"You didn't have to walk me home," Yuki said, "but I guess you want to use me as an excuse to see Kyou."

Kagura blushed, "No."

"Uh-huh," Yuki said, "hey, do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Follow me," Yuki said.

Kagura followed him and found Kyou fighting with Haru, "Yun-kun."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Yuki said.

One of Haru's punches hit Kyou and sent him flying.

"Kyou are you alright?!" Kagura asked worriedly.

"Baka neko, you couldn't avoid that attack?" Yuki asked.

"Teme?!"

"What? You want to fight?" Yuki asked.

"Yun-kun..." Kagura said, shaking her head slightly.

Looking at Kagura's worried expression Kyou knew he lost, "You won, Yuki. I have no choice but...to admit defeat."

Kagura watch Kyou walk off, "Is he really, ok?"

"I don't know..." Yuki said, "I never heard him admit defeat in anything before, much less to me."

"He purposely picked a fight with me," Haru said, "and the outcome wasn't a draw."

Kagura frowned, 'I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be a week and my promise to kaasan will be complete.'

--

**(That night, dinnertime)**

"Kyou-kun!!" Shigure yelled for the nth time.

"Will you stop yelling and just go up there?" Yuki asked.

"Look at all those stairs," Shigure whined.

"I'll go up," Tohru volunteered, running up the stairs.

"Let's got eat first," Shigure said, "are you and Kagura dating?"

"What do you think?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you two have been pretty close lately," Shigure said, "and what I think doesn't really matter, now does it? It's what Kyou think that does."

"What does that baka-"

Tohru let out a scream. Yuki and Shigure ran upstairs to find Tohru staring at a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Kyou...he left..."

--

Kyou stood outside Kagura's house. A crash of thunder filled the air. He dropped the note into her mailbox and walked away.

_TBC_

**A/N:** For those of U who think that it might be getting to lengthy, I got good news. There's only...3 chapters left!! Now I just gotta write them. L

Now I got a question. In Vol 12, chapter 68, how old was Kagura when she first saw Kyou transform into his vengeful cat form? Obviously my next chapter will be to justify her actions in that chapter (since so many ppl use that chapter to argue her love for Kyou's not real)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm going to write Kagura as 6 and Kyou as 5 in that chapter 68 (just b/c Kyou looked so cute and small, and his mom was still alive. But he made sense when he talked so…)

****

**Chapter 13**

****

Kyou couldn't believe the horrific luck he's been having. It started to rain cats and dogs shortly after he left Kagura's house and hasn't stopped since. While waiting for the rain to stop, he changed into his cat form, got chased by a stupid mutt, was forced to climb onto a brick wall, where he still was. He was one miserable, wet cat, shivering under the protection of a flimsy branch. He didn't know what he was more concern about, being hit by lightning or freezing to death. Maybe he'd die of hunger first, since he's been here for a day now. He can't go back to Shigure's house now, if he did, he'll never hear the end of it.

He sneezed.

"Hey, kitty."

'Kagura?'

"You must be cold."

Kyou wanted to run, but was feeling too weak to do that.

"You want to come home with me, kitty?"

He wanted to say 'no' but that would mean giving himself away. Kagura put down her umbrella and picked him up, "Let's go home."

---

Kagura dried him with a towel and put a dish of milk in front of him. He was so hungry, he quickly lapped it up.

She smiled, "Hungry, ne? You remind me so much of Kyou."

That caught his attention but he continues to drink his milk, after all he was suppose to be a cat, he had to act cat-like, right?

"The same orange hair, well...I guess yours is fur. Oh, that reminds me!"

She picked up the phone, "Yes, Shigure it's me. Has Kyou come back - okay…I see. Call me when he comes back, anytime is ok…Bye."

She hung up the phone and dialled another number, "Hi, Kazuma-sensei. Is Kyou there? - Oh, ok. – Will you call me, if he gets there? – Ok, thanks. Bye."

Kagura sighed and put down the phone. She looked at the cat, which staring at her and picked it up by its forearms, "You're so cute. Do you have a name, kitty?"

It nodded and then shook its head.

"Well, why don't I name you?" she asked and looking at his underside, "you're a boy, ne?"

"…"

"How about Kyou?" Kagura asked, knowing she was being very stupid right now, if Kyou found out she just randomly named a stray after him, he'd probably be pissed off.

Kyou managed to squirm out of her hands and was heading towards when Kagura said sadly, "So you're going to leave me too…"

He sighed inwardly and leapt back onto her lap. She smiled slightly and stroked him, "I'm such an inconsiderate baka."

He wasn't feeling too well, but he forced himself to sit up and look at her.

"You want to listen to me ramble?"

Kyou nodded.

"You're one odd cat, so human," she began.

"…"

"Do you know what happened? Kyou ran away, and left me a message that wished me the best of luck with Yuki. I only see Yuki as a cousin and a friend. I'm so stupid, I never put any thought into what he'd think. I just thought… He must've felt betrayed and hurt, he and Yuki are rivals, you know?"

'Of course I know that.'

"I know it's difficult to regain someone's trust. But I'm willing to spend the rest of my life to work at regaining it. Silly isn't it? My kaasan told me to make sure I like Kyou, now I'm positive. I have never been more worried about anyone, my entire life. But I can't find him, no one can…" Kagura said with a tears streaming down her cheek, "why won't he give me that chance to prove myself. Sometimes one mistake is all it takes to condemn you for the rest of your life."

Kagura was sobbing now with her head hanging over him. Kyou felt like her words just now, were in regards to what happened when they were kids. Even today, he clearly remembers her reaction when she saw his true form for the first time. He remembered how loudly she screamed and ran away. That truly hurt, watching your one and only best friend run off terrified. It was that day he started discrediting everything Kagura said.

"I really care for him…I never meant to hurt him…" she managed between sobs.

He wanted to wipe her tears but thought that might be too human, so he did what he thought was cat-like…well, maybe it was more dog-like, either way it was more animalistic. He gave a lick to the tip of her nose, where the tears were all falling, 'I know Kagura. I've been the immature and unforgivable one. I never thought of how you felt. For a six year old to see her friend transform to a monster…what did I expect? For you to stay and hug me? Comfort me? Your response was natural, it was true. Even a teenager like Tohru could only stare in terror, frozen by fear. Heck, even I can't stand the sight of my monster form.

'Yes, that day I felt sorrow and pain, as I watched you run away. But how many times have I done that to you? Walk away from you, left you stand there, to view my retreating back? What pain and sorrow must you have felt?'

Kagura sniffled, brushed her tears and picked him up, "You're such a sweet kitty. Arigatou, I'm ok."

He felt relieved and exhausted.

She hugged him tight against her chest and said, "It's late, let's sleep. I need to get up early tomorrow to continue my search."

He blushed realizing where his face was.

---

Kyou woke up the next morning feeling much better. He yawned and stretched.

"Awake, kitty? The weather's better today, quick drink your breakfast and then we got to outside together."

He looked at the dish of milk and lapped it up quickly. When he was done she picked him up and quietly snuck downstairs. She looked around and ran out the door.

"Good thing kaasan didn't spot me. Where should I go? I went to the train and bus stations but there was no tickets brought under a Sohma Kyou. So I don't think he left town, but he's not at any hotel or motel I phoned nor is he at any of the parks I checked."

'You don't have to go through so much trouble.'

"He told me he liked read as oppose to watching TV. You think he'll be at the library or bookstores?"

"…"

"All right then! Lets got started!"

---

Kagura was so disappointed, she couldn't find Kyou anywhere. She looked at the cat, "Hey, Kyou's the cat of the zodiac. So like me he should naturally attract cats and be able to communicate with them. Do you know where he is?"

'I should go back to Shigure, just so she won't worry. Running away from home was a stupid idea, but what should I say to her when I see her? Guess I'll think of that later,' Kyou decided and leapt out of her arm.

He began running but she was chasing after him, "Chotto matte! Don't run so fast!"

He ran faster, scurrying under fences and through bushes just to lose her.

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 14

﻿ 

**Chapter 14**

"So desu?" Shigure asked, "she's ill, huh?"

Natsuko sighed, "She's burning up. So why did you phone?"

"Nothing….it's not important," Shigure said with a smile, "bye."

"Ok…bye."

"Oi, Kyou-kun" he called.

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

"Kagura, you're still sick, you can't go out."

"Kaasan, I got to find Kyou."

Natsuko frowned, "You got a fever. You'll probably fall down before you find him."

"Demo kaasan"

"Listen to your mother."

"Kyou?" Kagura said looking at the guy standing at the doorway.

Natsuko looked at him and finally said, "Come in. Kyou help me take Kagura upstairs will you? I'll go make breakfast."

Kyou nodded and said to Kagura, "Come on."

As they walked up the stairs she explained, "There's nothing between Yuki and I."

"I know, you're friend, right?"

She nodded and added, "Kyou don't be mad at my mom. She was just being overly protective. I worked it out with her."

"I know."

"Is your mother protective?"

Kyou nodded getting into her room.

"Then you won't blame my kaasan?" Kagura asked hopefully.

Kyou shook his head, "No. Do you?"

"I did initially but I got over it quickly. Since I was small my mom's been like this overly protective. She wouldn't let me hang out with anyone that's not a Sohma, wanted me to be home schooled, no staying out late. Only place I'm allowed to be at was home, school, home. I had to argue with her over all of that, so I use to be very, very angry at her."

"So desu?" he asked and led her to the bed.

Kagura nodded, "Because I felt like she couldn't accept me. I'm a freak and she was ashamed of me. She's scared people will know I'm her daughter, or that my secret will be discovered. So she hides me, confines me."

"But?" Kyou asked.

"I discovered my mom's not so bad. I see how Isuzu, Yuki, and Momiji's mom treats them, and I feel better. And the more I thought about it, the worst I felt for her. To constantly have to worry over someone is very tough and difficult. Can you imagine how it feels to worry over someone 24/7, and the only time you feel worry-free is when they're by your side with no one else around? While I'm at school learning how to do math, how to play softball, or even at recess; kaasan's at home waiting to pick me up from school, wondering what is happening," Kagura said, "it's more stressful for her, ne?"

"I suppose…"

"Even thought I'm a freak, she didn't leave me. Tousan and kaasan get into arguments about me and kaasan always sticks up for me. She didn't blame me for anything, instead she dedicated her life to protecting me. She made the biggest sacrifices for me. What right do I have to be angry at her? She's only doing what she thinks is best for me… If she didn't accept me or didn't see me as her daughter, she wouldn't treat me so well. It's only because she's scared others can't accept me, which is why she tries to keep me separated from others."

'Kaasan only wants what is best for me…she sticks up for me against tousan…Kagura's right, it's not that kaasan can't accept me, she's just scared that others can't accept me for who I am. She only wants to protect me…'

"Kyou-kun?"

He blinked, "You should rest."

"There's one more thing I want to tell you."

"Rest."

Kagura shook her head, "It's important. I…I…"

"You don't have to say it. I know."

"No you don't. I-"

"I might love you," he said.

"Huh? You do?" Kagura asked surprised.

"Isn't that what you wanted to say?" he asked.

She nodded, 'And here I was thinking, he was telling me, he loved me.'

"Though you may not be sure, I am. I love you, Kagura-chan."

Kagura stared at him, "For real?"

He nodded, "Will you forgive me for telling you so late?"

She hugged him tightly and felt tears rim at the edge of her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy, "I was never mad. I'm just so glad you feel the same!"

Kyou wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

* * *

**(One Week Later:)**

"You mean it? That bakemono and that baka pig got together?" Akito asked.

Shigure nodded with a smile, "Yes."

"Are they happy?" Akito asked.

"Very," Shigure said.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Akito murmured softly, dangerously, "does she remember their past?"

"No," Shigure said, "what do you plan to do?"

Akito smiled softly, "Help Kagura get to know Kyou better, of course."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

_TBC_

**A/N:** Final chapter next week, which will be a very epilogue. Just thought no fic is complete w/o Akito


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **Yes, know about the Akito thing but I'm not going to change how I refer to 'him'

****

**Epilogue**

****

Yuki frowned and asked annoyingly, "What are you thinking Shigure?"

"What do you mean Yuki-kun? If Akito wants to congratulate them, who am I to say no?"

"You can't believe that."

Shigure replied, "They'll have to face Akito sooner or later."

Yuki didn't understand how Shigure could be so calm about this.

"We shouldn't have come."

"Why?" Kagura asked, "don't you think it's nice for Shigure to invite me over for dinner?"

"He's up to something," Kyou said, "he's too lazy to cook."

"Don't be so suspicious," Kagura said.

"You're just too trusting."

Kagura smiled and drag him to the house. They found Akito on the porch. He smiled, "Konbanwa."

They were both surprised. But Kagura got over it quickly, "Konbanwa Akito-san. Did Shigure invite you for dinner too?"

"I invited myself. I heard you and Kyou are going out. So I came to congratulate you two," he said and held out his right hand to Kagura.

Kyou would have to be an idiot to believe what Akito said. Especially after what Akito done to Isuzu and Kisa. Kyou was worried for Kagura.

'Is Akito trying to gain her trust, so he could hurt her more easily later on? What was he up to?' Kyou wondered.

Kagura hesitated for a second and took Akito's hand, "Arigatou gozaimasu. So…we have your blessing?"

"Of course," he said with a soft smile, "I'm glad a jyuunishi is able to find happiness."

'Bullshit!' Kyou thought.

Kagura smiled, "Arigatou Akito-san!"

Akito held his left hand out to Kyou, who stared at it like it was a poisonous cobra. Akito looked at him, "Won't you accept my blessing?"

Kyou frowned and took it, "Thanks."

Akito smiled softly, "Be nice and truthful to Kagura now, won't you?"

"I will."

"I know you will because I'll make you be truthful and show her the real you," Akito said and hooked his index finger onto Kyou's bracelet, then pulled.

Kyou looked at the bracelet in Akito's hand and then at Kagura who was looking at them curiously. Flashing through and replaying in Kyou's mind was the memory of when Kagura saw his vengeful cat form for the first time. Her eyes widening with terror, then her scream as she ran away in fear. He didn't want to see that expression of terror again, he couldn't bear it. So he ran. He couldn't allow her to see him transform again.

"Kyou!!" Kagura cried.

As he ran he was already beginning to shift. The scene was familiar, Kyou running away ashamed, afraid to be seen. No there was a slight difference, last time she watched from above and it was a rainy night. Other images came back to her, her telling Kyou she loved him and him running away, her hitting him, his scowling face, and the way he gently looked at Tohru. It was all coming back. Finally, it was the image of her seeing his vengeful cat form for the first time.

She looked at Akito who was casually turning Kyou's bracelet around his index finger, "Perhaps you should chase after him."

"You're right. I should," she said and snatched the bracelet from his hand and ran after Kyou.

Akito looked at her run, 'Kyou, you want to be normal? You want to keep the fact that you're a bakemono from her? Does it make you feel better? I won't allow that, you're not normal. When she catches up to you, she will realize what you are. I won't allow you be happy.'

"Kyou-kun!! Kyou-kun, come out!" Kagura cried.

He hid behind the tree.

"I remember everything! So please come out!"

'She remembers?'

"I know you can hear me, I can sense you! I've seen you transform to your vengeful cat form before, twice. The first time I saw you transformed, I ran away and took the easy way out; just like what I've been doing these two months. I took the easy way out by trying to escape my memories. The second time I just stood there and watched you run away, watched Tohru go after you. I watched the distance between us grow bigger, just as the rift in our relationship been getting bigger. Both times I reacted wrongly, but this time I'll choose the right reaction. I won't run or stand around, this time I choose to chase after you. I won't let you get away again. So please…come out…you know I hate hide and seek...I always lose. Come out…"

After a lengthy hesitation he stepped out and asked in a coarse voice, "You really remember?"

She ran over and hugged him, "Yes, I remember! I want you to know I love you. I accept you as you are. Please believe me."

"Even as repulsive as I am?" he asked.

She pulled away and stared at him, "Kyou-kun is not repulsive at all!! Believe me…please…I really love you."

Kyou hugged her and said, "I believe you."

Kagura smiled and put the bracelet she was clutching back into her pocket, 'Kyou is Kyou, and I'll accept him as he is.'

"Aishiteru."

"I love you, too," he replied.

_Owari_

**A/N: **I'm done! Hope U guys liked the ending. I made it happy, since ppl seem to want it that way. =) And hey, Akito actually did some good, he made Kagura remember the past!

Now I'm probably off to write a Haru x Rin fic or to finish my AyaTori trilogy.


End file.
